A Second Chance at Childhood
by lilmztkk
Summary: A case brings the BAU team to San Diego and it leaves them with an unexpected surprised. De-aged Reid No slash. Rated MA for the case content, but it'll mostly be happy stuff.
1. Warehouse Surprise

A Second Chance at Childhood

Authors Notes:

This is my first Criminal Minds with little hints of crossovers from other shows/movies and this is my first story I hope you enjoy it. This isn't beta read so there will be mistakes and I apologize for that. Please let me know what you think.

Background info:

Reid will be de-aged to a two year old, but will still work as a genius profiler. Haley will be killed off eventually. Jack lives with Hotch and will be an older brother to Reid. He'll be three years old. Gideon has retired and will make appearances from time to time. Morgan and Garcia together, Will and JJ are together and Henry will be also three. Will works as a Private Investigator from home and does consults with law enforcement. Elle, Kevin, Rossi and Anderson are also part of the BAU team. Anderson is Environment and Geographical Specialist. Kevin helps Garcia with the technological stuff but mainly focus on hacking. Elle is going to be killed off as well or be moving away I haven't decided yet..and Strauss is director. Castiel, Loki and Gabriel make appearances from Supernatural as well and other characters from different shows/movies will appear.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Supernatural or Criminal Minds or the other shows/movies, the only thing I do own is this story. This story is inspired by Mutilated Pancakes FBIs Most Youngest and Turning Back Time by maxandkiz. If you have a sensitive soul, please don't read this. Some chapters contain brutal content.

Chapter One – Warehouse Surprise

"The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed"

**Eminem**

It was dark dreary, chilly night. If you looked at the up towards the sky you could the stars twinkling innocently as if to soothe you from the horrors. It was nearly midnight and the BAU team had flown to San Diego from Quantico to help solve a case that involved the victims to be brutally raped with their bodies severed, burned and hung in different parts of city. The Unsub hasn't been caught and it's been three weeks and the body count has gone up. Two black Sequoias drove along the bumpy newly constructed road headed towards the San Diego Police Department in downtown. Reid was staring at the scenery as they were headed to their destination. Lampposts flickering on and off, as they quickly drove past them; Emily was asleep on the opposite side of him, head rested against the slightly chilled window from the air conditioning. Hotch was sitting in the front looking at some of the case files as Morgan was driving to their destination following Rossi who was driving the other Sequoia. An hour and half later they had finally reached their destination. They parked, grabbed some of their equipment and headed up the stairs to meet up with the Captain of the department.

"Thanks for coming, we don't know what to do if you guys haven't showed up to help us. My name is Chief Tony and we have a room set up the way that you informed us it needed it to be. My department will assist you in any way that we can." A man in his late fifties walked over and introduced himself.

"Thank you sir, I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchter. I'm the chief of Behavioral Analysis Unit. This is S.S. Agent Jareau the media liaison and she'll help handle the press. Dr Reid our team's genius, S.S Agent Morgan the bomb tech and my second in command; S.S Agent's Prentiss and Greenway specializing in Linguistics and Sexual Crimes; S.S Agent Anderson he's an Environmentalist and Geographical Study and lastly S.S Agent Rossi our Crime Analysis Specialist." He said as he shook hands with Chief Tony. "What can you tell us about the first case sir?"

"Well we got a call about six in the evening two weeks ago from a man named Jarred who works at the docks where shipments are delivered and then taken to various local businesses. His partner Thomas hadn't shown up and he thought it was a little suspicious that he hasn't shown up for four days. He had a late delivery for a local restaurant because their freezer had been busted so he grabs a new one from one of the warehouses. The warehouses are about six miles away and are isolated. The male who gave us the call drove over there and unlocked the door and entered the unusually chilly warehouse. He opens the storage that held appliances. The light switch wasn't working properly so worker used the flashlight that was on the wall. Flashing the light around he looked for the freezer that he was suppose to pick up. He had noticed this really strong stench of rotten, frozen meat. He looks around and finally notices one of the freezers that looked really busted and had been shut oddly. There was small amount of blood pooling around the area. At first he didn't know it was blood because of the poor lighting. He had tried to get it open but he couldn't. So he found walked around the warehouse and tried to find something to pry it open. Once he found a crowbar he found his partner Thomas severed in half and frozen solid. The only thing was missing where his lower half and his arms." Chief Tony reported.

"Anything unusual about the victims, for us to be called in for these cases?" Hotchter asked.

"We discovered Thomas lower half was hung at the door of where he lived. The only thing that was missing though was his private part had been chained sawed off and burned with chemicals making it hard to identify them and he was also sexually assaulted. We have a total of eleven victims. Most of them were found in appliances that were called in for replacement. Like the other male victims we got calls for they were missing their private parts and had been sexually abused. It seemed like they were chemically burned or sawed off was the pattern but some of the bodies weren't burned off or hanged so it made it hard to find the pattern. The female victims they were also sexually assaulted with their private areas burned and breasts had been sliced off. Not all the females were severed in half like the males; most of them were buried with chemicals that eroded the bodies. It was also found they had marks on their arms with their eyes super glued open. They victims tried to fight back before breaking their limbs and sawing them off." Chief Tony explained.

"Alright we're on it. We'll find what we call an UnSub or Unidentified Subject the person who is the started all of this. JJ work on the media coverage. Anderson and Elle talk to the vics family and see what if you can find a pattern. Rossi go with them and look around the homes of the victims maybe you can see how and if these cases are connected. Morgan, Emily and Reid come with me to where the first victim Thomas first half of the body was found."

"You got it boss man" "Yes sir" "On it" Anderson, Elle and Rossi replied. They went their separate ways, leaving the rest of team to check out the scene of the crime.

*~*~*~*Crime Scene the next day*~*~*~

"Morgan Emily check around the perimeter to see if someone broke in or they had the key to the place. Reid come with me to look around inside. Weapons out guys we don't know if the Unsub returned or if someone else is here along with us. I have a bad feeling about this."

As Morgan and Elle walked around they found one of the doors in the back of the warehouse. They looked at each other and caution walked inside. They found a room full of drugs and pictures of all of the victims. With the amount of money each person had owed. It seems like they were in a drug ring. Meanwhile Hotch and Reid were inside looking at the storage units. After looking in a few storage rooms, they finally reached where Thomas upper half was found. It was in the end of the warehouse where there was a few windows at the top that were broken into and a few more doors that seem like they were more places to stash appliances. Reid slowly went inside first to check out the room. He found a light switch at the far end of the room. He turned it on and the lights flickered on. It had seemed that someone had replaced the lights or the UnSub had unfinished business. Looking around some more he located another door. He went inside and found that it was chemical lab. He went to the table and poked around to see if he could get any idea of why these victims were chosen. Suddenly the door bang shut and Reid quickly turned around but then he passed out as gas was quickly filling into the room. Reid then tried to cover his mouth but found that he was too late and the room was spinning, slowly he closed his eyes to the darkness not knowing what was going to happen. Meanwhile Hotch heard the loud bang coming from the inside and he rushed inside. He found the door Reid was trapped in. He looked through the window of the old rusty door trying to get Reid to open his eyes. Failed attempts after failed attempts of trying to get through the door. The only way you can get inside is if you had a key. All of a sudden the room that Reid was stuck in became pitch black. Hotch panicked even more trying to get to the young adult he considered as his second son. After giving up he slid down the door as tears dripped down his eyes. What he didn't notice was the UnSub hidden away in a dark corner with a remote controlling the doors of the whole building.

"I'm so sorry Reid, I didn't mean for this to happen to you. I should've come in with you, but something was off when made it to where Thomas upper half was found. I found evidence in the next room connecting all the victims to a drug cartel. They had cross one another and the price to pay was for them to be treated like this. He was going to use parts of the body UnSub sawed off as bombs. Don't you worry son I'll get you out one way or another." Wiping his tears after he confessed, Hotch wobbly stood up and tried to shoot the door open for his last attempt at opening the door.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you. The door isn't going to open unless I decide it will be. Don't worry your coworker or son as you call him, whatever he is will be fine. He's just taking a little nap. He inhaled some experimental drugs that will turn him into a two year old. If he survives that is." UnSub explained with a crooked grin on his face. Walking towards the man with so much confidence in his stride, uncaring to what is happening to him or his victim in his room. Holding a gun his hand and remote in his pocket he faced the man taunting him, "I dare you to try and shoot me. I won't open that door willing unless you get me what I want."

"Let him go!" Hotch yelled, pointing the gun at the man in front of him.

"Why should I? I could train him to be my lackey if he wakes up or survives. If not then I can dispose of the body for you." UnSub said cackling evilly. Not noticing that Morgan and Elle had creep up behind him. Guns out pointing at the UnSub in front while trying not to draw attention to them, they signaled Hotch that everything will be all right and they'll be able to rescue their baby boy.

"You won't get away with this! I'll book your ass in jail for life. I'll shoot if I have to!" Hotch continued to yell after getting the signal from Morgan and Elle. In his mind he sighed with relief. Now all he had to worry about was his surrogate son inside.

"Yeah and what you gonna do about that?" the UnSub taunted once more. "There's no one here to save you. It's just you me out here and pretty boy in there. Who knows if he's alive. I wouldn't worry so much if I were you."

"He's got me, you asshole." Morgan yelled. Moments after he said that shots were fired.

_**Bang Bang Bang **_

"We got him Hotch. You okay? We got the remote so you can baby boy out of there and get him to safety" Morgan told Hotch while him and Elle attempted to hold down the UnSub. The Unsub was shot twice. Once in the shoulder, and again in the thigh, preventing him from escaping. "I'll call for backup."

"Yeah, I'm alright. He tried to shoot me but I dodged it." Hotch replied while running inside the now open door. Once he was inside he was shocked at what he saw. Reid was now a two little boy and barely breathing. "Reid, Reid everything will be alright. I've got you son. You'll be okay. I'm here now I promise. Nothing bad is ever going to happen again." Hugging the barely conscious boy to his chest and running out the building to the parked car.

"Hwtch? Is fwat you? I'm twied, I was to swleep. Hwed (head) hwuts. " Reid muttered. Eyes barely kept open.

"Hey buddy, you can't sleep you we gotta find what you inhaled. Come one keep your eyes open a little longer and help will be here." Hotch said and tears once more fell down his eyes. While trying to desperately shake Reid awake. He texted everyone the situation; Rossi, JJ, Elle and Anderson were on their way. Kevin and Garcia were going to fly out first thing in the morning. Strauss had thankfully had given everyone temporary time off since a member of their unit had been injured. Once Captain Tony informed her of the situation she decided to give them some time together since she didn't know if her agent was going to survive or not. As harsh as it sounds she couldn't afford to show emotions or attachment the best thing she could do was give time off without it making it feel like anything. "Please God, anyone please answer me. Please let my son live. I know he had a horrible childhood and he isn't really my son but I consider him like one. He isn't related by blood but that doesn't matter, but if I'm given a second chance I'll try to change that. Just please let him live!" Hotch cried hysterically while hugging a lifeless looking Spencer Reid in his arms. Then suddenly a bright light had flashed by the car.

"You wish for him a second chance?" A deep voice said. A man appeared in a trench coat and white wings. Two more men appeared but they had darker wings.

"Who are you?" Hotch said in a protective voice while trying to shield Spencer from the newfound danger.

"I am Castiel an Angel of the heavens above us and many more. Along with my Brothers Gabriel and Loki two of the many brothers and sisters I have. We have heard your wish and watched what happen. I am sorry I couldn't interfere earlier. What is done is done. The little one didn't deserve what has happened to him and my brothers and I wish for him to have a better life. We decided that there is much goodness in his heart for him to change the world. So we will let him live. In the condition that you must give him a happier childhood, fewer endangerments and a solid family that won't abandon him, if you agree we will heal him and release him to you. If you do not we'll take him with us and have him reborn as someone else with memories erased that is if you fail to keep part of deal. I promise I am not to danger him in anyway. My brothers and I are like guardians but he doesn't know of us." As Castiel was talking his brothers Loki and Gabriel were looking around their surroundings. The rest of the BAU team has shown up minus Garcia and Kevin who were also flying in with Will Henry and Jack. Haley, Aarons wife decided she didn't want to waste time with the BAU team so she opted to stay home. Morgan and Elle had handed off the UnSub whose name was Greg to the police that have arrived on the scene. After looking at looking at his team members, Hotch finally decided to say something.

"I don't think I'm cut out to be a father to Reid. I mean look at me, I'm barely a father to my own son Jack. I think the other members of the BAU team should get the chance to be Reid's parent instead of me." Hotch said while shaking as tears to once again being sliding down his face. All the memories of the past suddenly flooding his mind. Wishing he could change things. If only he was a better husband to Haley and a better father to Jack, they wouldn't be in this situation_. If only I had been a better father figure to Spencer instead of being the tough love with subtle hints of affection I would be able to say yes to Castiel and his brothers into taking him, but I'm not good enough. I'm the chief I'm not supposed to show affection or favoritism to others. Yes we can be a family but not like this, Strauss already gives me hell with what's going on in my team_. More and more thoughts flew into Aarons mind and stood there with Reid in his arms.

"Hotch whatever you're thinking man quit it. Stop it right now. You're the best father-candidate out of all us." Morgan said standing next to baby bro and his boss. Emily nodding in the background agreeing to what Morgan was saying.

"Morgan's right you're the most fatherly one out of all of us. You discipline when you have to. Care for us when we're sick. Defend us and take most of the blame when Bullhorn Strauss is out to get us. Even when you don't have to you do it anyway. I **never** really voice out my opinion but you're like the father I wish I had. If I had Spence's place I would switch for his place in a heartbeat." Anderson chimed in.

"I don't really like showing my personal emotions either but I have to agree with the both of them. You're a really great dad. You help us when you're clearly tired and try to get us through the day. So I don't care what you think you're going to be Reid's father." Elle said with a serious expression.

"I don't know what to say guys. I don't want to mess up. It's really great that you believe in me, but do you really think I could do it. I know I'm tough and not so much caring but that's my job as the BAU S.S.A Unit Chief. I'd do anything to protect you guys." Hotch confessed while shifting the little one so that Reid head was resting comfortably against his shoulder instead of holding him in his arms. Several moments have past. After thinking bit more he finally agreed. "I'll do it. I promise to be the best father to Jack and Spencer. Everyone believes in me and I'll do my best." With his response everyone in his family cheered or smiled. Some even cried but they tried to hide it.

"Very well then, I will heal him. Remember these last few things. Young Mr Dr. Spencer Reid will retain all of his memories. His father the abusive drunk is still out there and I trust that you will do your best to protect him. I understand his mother is in a nursing home for Alzheimer's but she will soon no longer remember that she had once had a son. Reid shall continue to be the genius that he is, but he will have to grow up like once again like every other child out there. It is hard, we're from way up north and understand the situation perfectly. We will check on him every often.** IF **we find that he is not having a better childhood from before we **WILL** take him away and erase his memories. He will reborn as someone else. Your memories will be erased as well and it will be as if he ever existed." Castiel said in his deep voice, while walking slowly to soon to be newly father and son. Stopping slightly in front of them the touched Spencer forehead and closed his eyes. Beside him he heard Gabriel and Loki whispering a spell of protection and healing along with him. Soon enough a bright light once again appeared and Reid very carefully opened his eyes.

"Hwoch? Wats Ewerion (everyone) doin hwre?" Reid asked sleepily. Fisting his eyes while lifting his head slowly.

"Hey buddy. Do you remember what happened?" Hotch asked is a gentle voice. After seeing his newly found son nod he continued, "These three people here the one with wings saved you from the UnSub." Smiling at the fact that they waved at him and Spencer's reaction was to snuggle to his father because he was a little shy. Continuing on the conversation, "They healed you and decided that you should try and have a new life. According to them Dianna and William will biologically be your parents but legally they'll never be able to get you. You will now be known as Spencer Caleb Reid Hotchner. The younger brother of Jack Dylan Hotchner and is now one of my two sons. Everyone on the BAU team will be part of your family. You have two brotherly suppose to be uncles Morgan and Anderson, three sisters like aunts Elle, Garcia and Emily. You'll also have Motherly figure JJ and Grandpa Figure Rossi. You've also gained an Uncle which is Will, JJ's husband and a cousin, Henry, whom you know as their child or your godson." Hotch finally finished.

"Though they feel like brothers and sisters, when out in public you must refer to them as auntie and uncle to avoid any mishaps while working for the FBI's BAU Unit. As a special present from my brothers and we'll give you tickets to the local Balboa Parks Museum and tickets to the San Diego Zoo and Safari Park and to many other Amusement parks and Entertains found here in San Diego. Your boss has given you as week off. So try to enjoy it. Your brother Jack is on the next flight here with Garcia, Kevin, Will and Henry. They'll be able to join you. Unfortunately Aaron it seems your wife didn't want to come. I apologize for that. When you check into the hotel you'll find that you have supplies for both of your sons along with a new camera to record new memories. If you ever need us think of us in your thoughts really hard and we'll try to pop in." Castiel said in his deep voice before disappearing with a flash. "We're watching you" Loki said before glaring disappearing as well. "We're the tricksters brothers we'll pull horrible pranks on you if we find out anything." Gabriel warned before he too left along with his brothers.

"Well that was weird. Let's head to the hotel and begin our adventures tomorrow." Rossi suggested while heading to his respective car. Everyone agree while walking along with him. When they reached the Sequoias they were surprised to see two car seats in one car and one in other filled supplies for the young boys. Smiling at each other they quickly settled and drove off the road to their hotel waiting for the adventure tomorrow.


	2. Brother's Now Part One

**Chapter Two – We're Brothers Now**

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long.*deeply bows to readers* I got busy with my Child Development Classes. I'll start trying to update every month or earlier. Since I'm almost on Winter break and that's like a month and half of freedom I'll have more to write. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. This is only part one, since my preschoolers are outside playing I snuck on my laptop to post half before they come back inside.**

Story Update: I changed Jack and Henry's age to four; So Reid would be two years apart from them. I can't edit my first chapter for some odd reason. Sorry about the confusion. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides this story :)

"Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certain way to succeed is always to try just one more time."

**Thomas A. Edison**

*~*~* Hotel Next Morning*~*~

Hotch and Reid were snuggling in bed together when all of a sudden Hotch's phone went off, vibrating loudly next to the alarm clock. Waking up with a shock to the vibrations and looking at the clock seeing that it was 6:00a.m he cursed softly to himself and slowly took Reid out of his arms to answer his phone. Smiling at his newfound son as he whimpered from the loss of warmth and comfort, he wiggled a little in his pillow and went back to sleep. Sitting up to answer the phone after seeing who was calling he said, "Hotchner, what is it Garcia, have you landed?"

"_Hey boss man, we just landed and we'll be heading to hotel. We're going to need bigger cars though to fit all of us. Jack knocked out, so Kevin is carrying him. Will and Henry are fine as well and we're just waiting for the taxi and we will be there soon." _Garcia replied

"That's good. When you arrive and we will discuss rides, rooms and the plans for our vacation this week. Can you also grab some extra children's clothes; we were given a set of pajamas for the night. I'm on the 15th floor room 426. Text me when you arrive. "

"_You got it."_

"Did you did bring some of your equipment?"

"_Yes I brought cameras and a few laptops, what is that you need?"_

"I was wondering if you can make some of the paperwork to make Reid my son officially, but I still want to ask for Jack's permission. You don't have to work about Haley I'll deal with her separately. "

**AN: Castiel and company had turned Reid into Aaron's son and not Haley's. Jack is a mix of Haley and Aaron biologically, while Spencer is just a mix of Aaron and his two other parents. Think of it as Spencer being blood adopted by him. (Harry Potter fans I got chu. If you don't understand that reference then think of it as Hotch having a threesome with Reid parents. Gross I know but it's the only way I could think of explaining it.) The official paperwork is to make sure that if something were to happen to Aaron, the kids will be well protected and what not.**

"_I can do that for you. Just say the word and I'll do it."_

"Thank you."

"_No problem."_

After hanging up the phone, he looked back at his youngest son who was fast asleep once more, smiling that his sleep wasn't disturbed from the call. After realizing that he wasn't able to go back to sleep, he decided to take a shower and get ready for the day. While the warm shower water was drenching his body Hotch thought about that past few events. Reid being de-aged to a two year old and thank the stars above for those angels for letting him survive, then there was the current fighting with Haley the past few months and secretly trying to gain custody over Jack, dealing with evil Strauss since she's been on a rampage lately and while trying to keep his BAU family happy and healthy. Rubbing his face quickly with the warm water he finished washing his hair and body, steps out, dresses and heads back to the room to a still asleep Reid. When he reaches the room he smiles at the peaceful state that he found his son was in now, compared to a couple hours ago when he was filled with a nightmare.

~*~*Flashback Midnight Nightmare *~*~

It all began when he was sleeping in the bed across from Reid, after surrounding his son with pillows so he wouldn't fall of the bed he went in his own bed and laid there for a few minutes trying to get settled down. Then very softly he a heard a whimper next to him, Hotch thought that he was imagining things but when he turned to face the opposite bed he found that Reid was tossing and turning in his sleep and started to cry aloud. He was saying, "SAWF ME! somone sawf me! I'm twapped." Soon enough after screaming aloud he began to cry, still not fully awake from the nightmare. Hotch shot out of his bed, ran over and cradled Reid in his arms.

Gently shaking him awake he said, "Hey buddy, its okay. Daddy's here. I'm here to save you. Nothing bad is going to happen. I'm here I promise." Over and over again, but Reid wouldn't wake up. He was saying, "Daddy don't levfe (leave) me. I'm skawd (scared)." Not knowing what to do, he began rocking Reid and stroking his hair in another attempt to wake him up. Reid slowly started waking up and was startled to be in Hotch's arms. Grateful that it was all a dream and nothing had come true in his nightmare, he buried his head is his father figure arms he started to cry once more.

**Author's Note: Reid still retains his memory as a twenty-four year old, so cognitively he can speak like an adult. Physically he can't, it'll come out as normal toddler speech.**

_He was alive! He wasn't trapped in the dark scary room filled with different chemicals that made him pass out; Hotch was here to save him! He didn't abandon him like in his dream. He finally wasn't all alone. He had a daddy who loves him and soon to be brother who hopefully likes him._ _Hopefully he likes, I don't want to burden Hotch and his family._

Hotch startled by the reaction he said, "Hey buddy, what's wrong? Can you look at me? I promise I'm not going to go anywhere. I just want to see if you're okay." Reid cautiously raised his head from the safety of his father figure's chest and looked up to his eyes. Quickly Hotch began to access any damage from the nightmare and from being trapped by the UnSub. Happy he found none; he began to get up with Reid in his arms and began to walk around their hotel room, hoping to distract his son from the nightmare. After an hour of walking around his son soon fell back asleep with one hand clutching his shirt and gripped tight to the arm that was supporting his back as if his nightmare was to come to and Hotch was going to disappear forever. After he was certain his son was asleep, he moved him to his bed instead of the he placed in earlier, few minutes has passed the both fell in a deep sleep; holding on to one another as if one would leave and not come back.

*~*~Present day 7:30am*~*~

Reid and Hotch were lying in bed watching television while waiting for the rest of the team finish getting ready and meet them in their room. Soon enough they heard knocking on the door. Morgan who was standing outside of their door was yelling, "Open up pretty boy, you're favorite person in the whole wide world is here." Laughing at what was being said Reid rushed to the door and flung it open. "Mowgn!" Reid exclaimed while jumping into the waiting arms of Morgan giggling as they were spun around in circles making them both dizzy. After they got settled Hotch's phone rang, looking at it he answered, "Yes?"

"_Well hello to you as well sir. We have just arrived here at the hotel and checking and then we are going to head into the elevator." Garcia replied._

"Alight, everyone has gathered in my room. We're just waiting for your arrival."

"_Okay, see you in a few minutes." _

Hanging up the phone he looked at his team and explained that they'll be arriving heading to their room fairly soon. After hearing the news he jumped from Morgan's lap and ran to Hotch snuggle to his side. Looking down at his youngest son he wondered what was wrong. Voicing out his concern he ask, "What's wrong Spencer?" Not wanting to say anything, Reid continued to bury his head into Hotch's side, until he was picked up and plucked into Hotch's lap facing him. Still not wanting to say anything Reid put his head against Hotch's chest. Rubbing Reid's head gently in a soothing way he asked, "Are you afraid that Jack might not like you?" Feeling a slight nod against his chest, Hotch looked down at his son and then at the rest of his team. "Spencer you know he's going to love you. He's always wanted a brother, but Haley didn't want that. She doesn't want more kids so Jack's been quiet about it ever since he asked us about having siblings. Sometimes when we're at the park I can see his happy face playing with other children but I can see sadness that he wants to a big brother to someone. Sure you two might not get along but that's what siblings do." Hearing a loud knock on the door he signaled Rossi who was closest to the door and opened it, in came in the rest of the team strolling in with Kevin and Will carrying the children. Jack who was in Kevin's arms started to wake up. Looking around his surrounds he spotted his daddy sitting on a bed with an unfamiliar boy sitting in his lap. Wanting to get down he wiggled a bit and said, "Down, please." After being put on the ground he ran straight to his daddy. Stopping in front of him he asked, "Who's that? Why he in your lap?" Hotch smiled and said, "Hey buddy, this is Spencer, he's two and two years younger than both you and Henry. He's going to be staying with us for a while."

"Oh okay, can we play together?" Jack asked.

"I don't see why not, we're going to go to Balboa Park after Henry wakes up."

"Okay daddy, can I sit in your lap too?" asked Jack. Seeing okay from his father, he climbed up on the bed with the help of Emily who was closest to him. Getting settled he faced Spencer and smiled. For a few minutes neither boys said anything except stare at each other in the eyes. Reid feeling shy decided to once again snuggle against Hotch's arm in hope of gaining some comfort from the awkward situation. Jack now uncomfortable from the silence decided to introduce himself. Sticking out his hand Jack said, "Hi my name is Jack." Very softly Reid responded, "Spencer." They shook hands and shyly smiled at one another. "Friends?" Jack asked. "fweinds? Wit me?" Ried asked shocked. "Why not? Friends are fun." Jack smiled. "Want to play?" he asked. "plway?" Reid asked. "I have cars and blocks." Looking at his dad he said, "Daddy down…please" Happy with being settled on the floor he looked at Reid expectantly to follow his lead. Seeing that he wasn't moving from his dad's lap he grabbed the tiny hands into his and gently pulled him to come down to where he was standing. Smiling at his success that his new found friend was going to play with him, he dragged him to where his backpack was on the floor next Kevin. Digging through the small backpack he found his cars and Lego's and he dumped those out on the floor. Grabbing one of the Hot Wheels near him he handed it to Spencer. "Here," he said handing the car to him. Reid just stood there not knowing what to do. Jack seeing that Spencer wasn't going to take the toy from him put the toy down that was in his hand and gently pulled him to sit down next to him. Now that they were sitting close to each other he grabs a few blocks and another car and started to make up a game of destroying the tower with his cars, he nudged Spencer to push the car into the mini tower that he built. When the car knocked over the tower he smiled happily and quickly built the tower again handing the car over to his friend and repeated the process till they were both laughing loudly and happily. Thirty minutes of playing Henry finally woke up from his nap and was a little shy during introductions, packed their snack/diaper bags, picked up their new bigger rental cars and headed to Balboa Park.

*~*~Balboa Park*~*~

It was a beautiful sunny day at the park. Children were running around screaming happily as they ran around the playground. Dogs were seen playing with their owners chasing balls and other toys. The team parked and got out of their respective cars and found a place to settle down. Garcia, Morgan and Hotch took Jack and Reid to the swings and slides. Settling the two on the swings side by side first Hotch stood in front of Jack as he was pushed softly by Garcia catching him every so often to stop and tickle him, then switching off with Reid and Morgan gaining giggles from both boys. After swinging for several minutes they hopped off to the slides. Jack was all smiles running up the small steps and sliding down only to reach Morgan who was waiting for him in the end, who picked him up and toss him lightly in the air and then settled him to the ground only to have Jack run back up the stairs to repeat the process. Garcia took photos of the happy scene on her phone sending the pictures to everyone on the team. Reid had not left his father figure side. He was a little scared going up the stairs by himself there was a lot of older kids running around push and shoving around, he didn't want to seem like a big baby he was twenty-five mentally for goodness sake and he was a genius. Taking several deep breaths he waited till Jack came down from his fifth ride down the slide and waited for him to come back. Seeing that he was coming back he quickly tried to grab a hold of his hand and quietly asked, "can I go wif you?"' Startled by the quick hand grab, thinking it was a stranger he moved his hand but realized it was just Spencer he smiled and nodded. Taking his friend by the hand he slowly trekked up the stairs to the slide, telling him to go first and that he'll be right behind. Reaching the top and looking down, Reid was suddenly afraid of going down. Nudging his younger friend that it was alright and that they'll go down the slide together; sitting on their bum before pushing off Spencer in front of Jack laughing at the twists and turns before reaching the bottom where Morgan and Hotch were waiting for them. Once they came to a complete stop Hotch picked up Reid tossing him in the air and praising him for making it down the slide before switching with Morgan who was currently spinning in circles with Jack in his arms. Meanwhile JJ and Will took Henry to a play structure that was egged shaped that allowed the occupant to sit in the slightly deep seat and have you spun around and get dizzy. Anderson was taking photos of everything, trying to document their surprisingly one week vacation. Rossi was working on his new book sitting on the large picnic blanket in the shade guarding the snacks while looking up from time to time to keep an eye on the rest of the team. Emily and Elle were sitting on a shady bench off to the side sipping iced coffee discussing about traveling and politics. Soon all three boys had gathered together climbing the mini stairs and sliding down the slides. The adults sat off to the side taking a small break while keeping watch of them. After sliding a couple of more times they decided to go over to the sand area where they could climb or ride on a dinosaur shape play structure. Jack decided he wanted to build a mini fort in front of the dinosaur, while Henry and Reid decided to climb the dinosaur and pretend they were riding off to an adventure. Reid decided after climbing and "riding" on the dinosaur before deciding that he wanted to help Jack with his fort, so he grab some tree leaves and sticks that were on the ground nearby and brought them back to where they were and started building. When that was completed Jack smiled in thanks and climbed on the tail to sit behind Henry who was sitting in the front waving at his parents and posing for the camera. Reid wanted to follow him but decided he needed more sticks for the swords to defeat the T-Rex that was going to be after them. As he was heading back and an older kid about five or six with a group of three other kids shoved him to the side and his shoulder collided with the sand and head nearly missing the tail of the dinosaur. Jack seeing what was happening to his friend had jumped off to help Spencer. Henry not wanting to be left out jumped in as well. The adults from the side were going to were to intervene but they stopped to see if the kids could solve this without their help.

"Hey!" Jack shouted. Angry on how his friend was treated, while Henry tried to help Spencer off of the ground. "Why did you that for?"

"**He** was in my way." The older kid said glaring at the little shrimps.

"No he was **not**!." Henry argued back while trying to put Spencer behind both him and Jack, trying to protect him from the older boys.

"**Go AWAY**!" Reid screamed from behind his two protectors.

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it? You three are small like popcorn. I'm going to squish you all." The oldest of the three bullies said in annoyance.

Meanwhile the adults were having silent conversations between themselves on who was to go and teach those three kids a lesson. In the end, through phone tag between members it was decided that Elle and Emily would go. Crouching as quietly as possible towards the children until they were standing right behind them and then they waited, to speak at the right moment.

To be continued….The rest will be posted on Saturday.


	3. Brother's Now Part Two

**Brother's Now - Part two**

Author's Note: Hey ya'll. I'm starting to update more. *claps* School is almost over and so is working at the preschool at the college. Can you believe the year is almost over?! I'm so excited I'm almost done with both of my major's not that you care, but if you did then yup I am so going to be graduating with a bachelors in Social Science and Child Development. On a sad note, my grammar still sucks and I apologize deeply for it. SO yeah I know I was going to update on Saturday I meant Sunday. They both started with S, but I decided to add a little more. Originally it was shorter than what I have previously written.

**Current Story information**: Reid is two years old. He is going to be helping his father with cases occasionally while attending a preschool twice a week in thy near future. Jack and Henry currently go the same school. BAU crew is currently in San Diego and they had to help solve a case. Now they're on a mini vacation. They'll spend two weeks there and then they'll fly back to Quantico.

"I'll never stop dreaming that one day we can be a real family, together, all of us laughing and talking, loving and understanding, not looking at the past but only to the future."

**LaToya Jackson**

**Previously in the last chapter:** Crouching as quietly as possible towards the children until they were standing right behind them and then they waited, to speak at the right moment.

*~*~Playground Bullying Scene*~~

"Popcorn?! You gonna to eat us?" exclaimed Jack.

"What!? Why would I eat you three?" Said the leader of the crew

"You said popcorn." Henry said with a no duh type face. The adults nearby hearing the conversation, tried to hold in their laughter. Jack and Henry looked at each other and had a silent conversation between them, then nodded and both looked at Reid. Reid stared back at them clueless to why the two older boys were looking at him. Then he started laughing due to the awkward silence from Jack and Henry staring at him who causes them to start to laugh as well.

"Why are you three laughing? I don't see anything funny besides you guys being squished like pancakes." The second of the trio said. Annoyed of the fact these little kids were in his way and now they were laughing. Aren't they going to be scared that we'll push around the small puny kid again? He looked like a little lost puppy hiding behind these other kids. He was getting tired of standing here, so he punched his friend who was standing beside him and gave and a look that said let's shove them all down and get some ice cream. His friend nodded and the two of them made a move to push them down. The leader of the crew; who standing in middle said "Let's pulverize them."

*_**Ahem**_* "Excuse me, what's so funny boys?" Elle said clearing her throat, while Emily stood beside her, glaring the trio who was starting to make a move.

"Hi Auntie Elle and Emily, they pushed Spencer." Jack said pointing at the older boys in front of him. While standing protectively with Henry in front of Reid as if the trio of boys were going to attack Spencer again.

"Is that _**right**_?" Emily replied keeping her eyes on the older boys. "Why don't you three run to your parents and we'll handle it from here." Grinning menacingly she started a lecture which made the boys cringe with fear.

"Kay" all three little boys replied and ran off after hearing the first few words of the speech. Henry was running straight to Will's arms, while Jack ran straight to his daddy's awaiting arms; Reid ran after them but soon slowed down because he didn't know who to run to. As slowed down to a stop he watched from afar his friends' content faces being wrapped up full of love in the arms of family members that truly loved them. He knew Hotch wouldn't mind him running to his arms like he had see jack had done, but he didn't want to be a bother or ruin the happy moment between father and son. He wasn't even his real son. _I'm just his co-worker, Reid thought. _ He wished things were different. Sighing sadly to himself he wished life wasn't so hard. All he ever wanted was a loving family, but not everyone is perfect. He appreciated the fact that he had living parents, or that he wasn't covered in bruise marks. _I deserve it anyway. Reid thought bitterly to himself. That's what I get for being a genius and not making friends. I mean the BAU is like a family that I never had, but I wish it was more than that. I wish we were actual family members._

**Story Note: Reid doesn't know that he's been blood adopted by Hotch. He wasn't told this. Well not yet anyway. All Reid knows is that he was saved and in a sense adopted by Hotch, not him being an actual son thanks to some magic. ;). Reid only thinks Hotch is his guardian. Once the adoption papers go through Reid will officially become a part of the Hotchner family. Hotch has to file adoption papers because Reid has been living with William and Diana all his life and to make sure if anything unexpected happens, Hotch will be listed as his father and technically he's his father anyway. Not everyone knows Hotch is father it is a kept secret, people who don't know aren't affiliated with the BAU like an UnSub or if you're Haley. **

He walked to a nearby benched climbed on it and looked at the sky. He was sitting where he wasn't too far from the group but away where they couldn't see him. He wanted to be alone. So he looked up and thought of one the angels. _What was his name? Cas…Castiel? Is it Castiel? If you can hear me please come down, I have a something that is troubling my mind. Please come down. Gosh I hope this works…_ After sitting on the bench for a few more minutes, Reid was going to hop off with such sadness that there was no one was answering him, when suddenly there was a bright flash and a deep voice answered.

"Yes, what is the matter little Spencer Caleb Reid Hotchner?" Castiel appeared beside him. Shocked that he was real, he nearly fell off the bench if it wasn't for the angel reflexes.

"Yowr (You're) real?" Reid asked in disbelief, eyes wide open.

"I am in fact real. I was one of the few that have saved you from dying that one night. You were locked in a poisoned room. There was a man who was pounding loudly on the door, pleading loudly for someone to set you free. I assume that is your father the one that was crying out for you?" Castiel said, while placing Reid into in arms to prevent him from falling.

"He's not my fwader (father)." Reid said sadly while staring at the ground.

"Oh he isn't? What do you mean he is not your father? I thought you wanted him to be your father. He loves you very much from what I can tell. My brothers and sisters agree. I don't see that much love in someone eyes unless it was the Winchester brothers having a chick-flick moment and _**that**_ my little friend is love."

"But he has Jack, he don wan me." Reid replied, tears forming in his eyes.

"What do you mean he doesn't want you? Is it because he has already has a son that he doesn't want you?" After seeing a small nod from his arms he continued, "Spencer, he wants you very much. I don't know how many times I have to repeat it but I will. He _**loves**_ you. If he didn't want you he wouldn't have pounded on the doors in that dreary basement till his hands bled and cut. He wouldn't have pleaded and cried till his voice was hoarse. From what I can tell Mr. Aaron Hotchner wishes that you were his actual son and _**you are**_. My brothers and I did a little magic to make you apart of his family. You are his _**blood**_. If people tested your background it would say that you have three parents. The only person who doesn't know this is Aaron Hotchner's wife. What I can tell she didn't even want raise Jack, why bother when her husband isn't even home half of the time to raise him. She just wants to live her own life after realizing marrying an FBI agent isn't what she thought it to be. The only problem is that she doesn't want to divorce him, but that is a conversation for another time and you shouldn't even have to worry about Jack. He really likes you like a little brother already. He's wanted a brother for a long time. There are a lot of kids in his classroom that talks about having siblings and brag how awesome it is or how sometimes it's annoying. Right now he's probably asking Hotchner right now if he can take you home so he can quote protect his little brother end quote." Castiel said with hand motions and in all, causing a little giggle and smile from Reid.

"He wans me? Welly wans me?" Reid said

"Sure does. If he did not want you he would not be screaming your name like a mad man and running around the park looking for you. As he is doing right at the moment; and look there's young Mr. Jack Dylan Hotchner screaming about as well looking for you. If you ever doubt yourself try calling Mr. Aaron Hotchner dad or daddy or even father, then watch his reaction. You'll know what he is truly feeling by his expression. Do the same with young Mr. Jack Dylan Hotchner, try saying big brother and see how he also reacts. Don't doubt yourself. You never know unless you try. Now, I have to go. If you ever need someone to talk to just think of me or any of my brothers and sisters and we will be here. Who knows maybe we'll bring the Winchester brothers for a visit." With that there was another bright flash and Castiel had disappeared. Hopping off the bench he headed toward his worried pseudo family members.

"REIDDDDDD where are you?" Morgan and Kevin were yelling. Will, JJ, Rossi and Henry were all waiting by the picnic area waiting to see if Reid would return.

"MUFFINTOPPP, sweetums, sweetcakes, sweetcheeks where are you?" Called Garcia

"SOOONN? Reid?! SPENCERRRR?! Are you here?" Hotch yelled running frantically around the wooded area hoping to find Reid. He turned sharply around when he heard a snap of a twig behind him. Startled he saw Reid staring right at him. Without saying anything, he scooped Reid in his arms and hugged him really tight. Reid was shocked by the reaction. He was only gone for a few minutes. He didn't think they would miss him. I mean they were so happy hugging each other.

"Sorry, I gon." Reid said a little muffled because he was squished by Hotch's hug.

"It's okay son. All that matters is that you're here with me now. I was really worried someone has taken and locked you somewhere where I couldn't get you. I don't want you to do that ever again, you hear me?!" Hotch said, tears slowly forming.

"Why you crying?" Reid said startled by the tears. He began to wipe his father figure's face. "Daddy don cry. I din mean it. I won call you dat anymo"

"I'm not crying because, you called me Daddy. I'm crying because I'm thankful you're alive. You know how many kids often get kidnapped. I'm just glad you and Jack are safe and sound. If anything I'm very glad that you've called me daddy. I'm honored and proud to be your father. Don't let anyone discourage you or tell you otherwise. Now let's get going. I'm pretty sure Jack is pacing up a storm trying to find his brother. Did you know when he ran up to me he asked if you could keep you. He said he felt the need to protect you and wanted you as a brother. I'm so happy that I now have two sons." Hotch replied and then kissed Reid on temple. He walked to their group. When they finally reached them, Jack ran from his spot next to Anderson and ran up to his father.

"You found him." Jack exclaimed happily. "You found my bwother!" he yelled jumping up and down next to his father's leg looking happily at Reid and his dad.

"Bwother?" Reid said confused, looking down at Jack.

"You're my bwrother now. I protect you. No more scary guys." Jack said determined.

"Rwelly? You mean it?" Reid said hopefully. He patted Hotch on the chest, excuse me, he patted his daddy's chest to let him down. _Daddy that feels good to say._ When Hotch had put him on the ground Jack tackled him to the ground.

"Yes bwrothrs. Forever and ever. You are now my bwother." Jack said while embracing Reid on the ground.

"tankyou." Reid said with happy tears

"What for?" Jack said while helping Reid off the ground and brushing the dirt off of the both of them.

"Being my bwother and shawing (sharing) you daddy." Reid replied.

"You're silly." Jack said giggling. "I wanted a brother and now you're my brother. I am the happiest boy alive. Even more happier than on my birthday and Christmas. I should be thankful for you. Someone listened to my wish." Reid didn't know what to say after hearing that. So he thought of the one thing he could do. He hugged Jack once more, but instead of letting go he held and whispered in his ear, "I luv you big brother. You da best eva." Jack hearing those words hugged Reid even tighter and started to cry. He replied, "I love you too, little bro. Always." Hotch scooped both boys in his arms and said, "I love you both, forever and always until I die, my two sons Jack and Spencer." Rossi who had the camera at the time recorded the whole thing for memories sake. He was going to label this; the day Reid realized he always had family, but it took only took a little while for him to realize it. With that the packed up the strollers and picnic blankets and headed off to the museums. When they would reach the admission's desk to show the pre-bought admissions tickets Jack would exclaim, "This is my little brother and he's the best." Reid in return would blush and hug his big brother Jack. Hotch then would have a permanent huge grin on his face. Henry not wanting to be left out said, "I'm their cousin and they're the coolest." They walked around several museums before heading hotel and not after picking up some Jack-in-the-box for a late dinner. Time has flown by fast. They were at the park for five hours. Several hours were mostly spent running around The Science Museum, playing in kid city and learning about the human body. The next adventure would be heading to the San Diego Zoo.


End file.
